Oda Nobunaga (Uber Rare Cat)
Oda Nobunaga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha during the Sengoku Wargods Vajiras event. True Form increases health, damage and freeze duration. Cat Evolves into Wargod Nobunaga at level 10 Evolves into Immortal Nobunaga at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Good range. *Good attack rate. *Moderate attack damage (Better in True Form). *Impressive health especially in True Form. *100% stop the movement of Black Enemies. (Longer in True Form.) Cons: *Slow movement. *Sluggish attack animation, giving him a tendency to miss. *Single knockback weakens his role. Strategy/Usage Anyone who inspects Nobunuga's stats will quickly realize that his biggest use is just to be a perma-freezer to all Black units as long as they aren't knocked back. Utilizing long freeze times allow him to be great both for Black hordes, by crowd controlling them and preventing them to stack up majorly, and big Black bosses by completely locking them down and leaving them to the mercy of your damage dealers. As long as there aren't long-ranged enemies like Tackeys and as long as you have the meatshielding to suffice, you should be able to take on most any Black-only stage like the XP stages (XP Colosseum not guaranteed due to Tackeys) His damage only helps to clear smaller units that stack up behind large Metal Enemies. Otherwise it's not that useful. If you plan to use this unit in battle be sure to have perfect meatshielding because this guy blows up quickly against Black units. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $2900 * Chapter 2: $4350 * Chapter 3: $5800 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Survives: Adds 28% chance to survive lethal strikes, increases 8% per level up to 100%. (Total Cost: 235) * Resist Wave: Reduces wave damage by 5% per level up to 50%. (Total Cost: 175) * Curse Immunity (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Move Speed Up: Upgrades movement speed by 1 per level up to 10. (Total Cost: 175 NP) Trivia * This cat is a tribute to Oda Nobunaga, a Japanese historical figure from the Warring States Period. * The supernatural aspects of Oda Nobunaga (specifically Wargod Nobunaga) suggest he may be a reference specifically to the Onimusha character. * Wargod Nobunaga has exactly double the attack power and health of his unevolved form. * This unit has the longest enemy freezing duration of all. Gallery Oda Nobunaga Attack Animation.gif|Oda Nobunaga's attack animation Wargod Oda Nobunaga Attack Animation.gif|Wargod Oda Nobunaga's attack animation Screenshot 2014-01-01-17-04-53.png|Oda Nobunaga while attacking Sengoku.jpg|Poster of the event Oda Nobunaga illust.png|by サトユウ Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/074.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%bf%a5%c5%c4%bf%ae%c4%b9 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Maeda Keiji | Reindeer Fish Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Move Speed Up Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity Category:Resist Wave Cats